User blog:Rebbystar/Ivyheart’s Death
This isn’t canon! Just my version of his death! The sun was just beginning to set as Ivyheart began to set foot towards Fireclan territory. He had not received a message from Alyssa in about a moon. Afraid that something had happened to his old mate that he hadn’t even seen in two moons. Ivyheart knew it was risky to try and find her but he could recognize her scent in an instant. As he began to sniff the air, hoping he got lucky, something else filled the dry area with an unfamiliar smell. “What could that be?” The tom quietly asked himself as he kept sniffing the air. “It can only be one thing!” Answered the voice of a male cat from behind some dead bushes. “Show yourself coward!” Hissed Ivyheart. “You asked for this trespasser.” Said Firestar as he stepped out of hiding and walked straight up to the blue cat. Ivyheart extracted his claws out and began to back up as the ginger tom approached him. But Firetstar's smile only grew larger the further he backed up. “Looking for trouble?” Firestar asked while snarling. “That’s none of your concern Firewing.” He said as he growled furiously at the tom. You better not have killed Honeywing! “It’s Firestar now, and if your in my territory, anything you do should be my business!” "So you weren't kidding when you wanted to start something new." Why did Honeywing choose this messed up clan over me... "''That something new is Fireclan!" He cried proudly as he glared at Ivyheart’s blue eyes. "Your pathetic clan is all broken and messed up." "With no strict rules or anything at all." "Am surprised it hasn't fallen apart now that half the clan left it for mine!" He joked while laughing evilly. "We can end this conversation if you let me go in peace Firewing." "Now." "Demanded Ivyheart." "His enemy only laughed at the command." "Why should I take orders from you mouse-brain?" He asked as he placed one of his claws on Ivyheart's chin. The blue tom stared straight at Firestar’s yellow eyes as the leader let go of his chin and placed his paw down and released the rest of his claws. "If anyone should give out an order that should be followed, its a leader." "Your not a leader your a traitor!" The tom spat before he slashed his claws across the ginger tom's face. "So now you want to have some fun don't you?" He chuckled before he grabbed a hold of Ivyheart's front leg and pushed him down. Slicing threw his thick blue belly fur before he ripped part of it open. Ivyheart pushed the tom off him and aimed for his flank, biting it hard as Firestar aimed for the side of his throat, grabbing a hold of it and as he released it, blood began to fall from the fresh wound. Ivyheart tumbled onto the sandy ground. Pain began to run threw his entire body as he meowed in agony because of it. Firestar spitted out the reminder of fur and flesh he had in his bloody mouth and stood over Ivyheart while doing so. Grinning widely at the dying tom. "So tell me Ivyheart, what was the purpose of your failed attempt to enter my land?" "Why would you care you Snakeheart-" Said a dying Ivyheart weakly as blood dripped from his throat before an inpatient Firestar placed his paw on the fatal wound. "NOW!" He yelled angrily as he pushed down on the wound even more. "To see her- to see Honeywing..." He rasped before he took one last breath and passed away. "Firestar smiled cruelly and laughed at the tom's last words. "I kinda believe you stone-head." "But yet again I can't take words from a dead cat." He teased sarcastically and removed his paw from Ivyheart’s injury. “Besides, that yellow flea bag disappeared a while ago.” “Your stupid search for her was pointless!” “Yet you had no clue.” The killer padded away from the crime scene. Only leaving a trail of blood behind him once he left. Ivyheart's spirit emerged from his dead body and floated into what was now the dark night sky, filled with stars. He was now one of them. ''I'm sorry Honeywing, I couldn't find you in time, but I can only hope that knowing now you've founded a new clan, all goes well and I want you to know that I always have and will love you. The End. Category:Blog posts